Feel My Soul
by Akai Harvenheit
Summary: La vida no es un hermoso sueño. En la vida, se aprende a creer en los demás… a amar y también a sufrir. Es por eso que voy a aferrarme a ti, permaneceré fuerte para ti... y si cada uno se marchita, aún estaré junto a tí [InuxKag][Lemon]
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y todos los demás personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko-Sama, a excepción de uno. Por el contrario la trama es completamente mía.**

**Feel My Soul**

**By aKaiiNaZuMa**

**Sumary: L**a vida no es un hermoso sueño, en el que todo es perfecto. En la vida, se aprende a ser alguien, se aprende a creer en los demás… a amar. Pero también a sufrir. Es por eso que voy a aferrarme a ti. Permaneceré fuerte para ti y su cada uno se marchita, aun así estaré para ti, Inuyasha.

**Prólogo**

Todo había terminado ya…

Hacía una semana que, por fin habían derrotado a Naraku junto con todas sus extensiones. Lentamente todo volvía a su lugar y, ninguna sin excepción.

"_Lo que una vez polvo fue, polvo volverá a ser"_

Inuyasha había notado a Kagome bastante extraña durante esos días, su mirada estaba perdida, el brillo de sus ojos había desaparecido incluso desde antes de derrotar a Naraku. Intuía que algo debía haber pasado en la última visita que Kagome hizo a su familia. Aquella tarde había regresado con la mirada perdida y los ojos rojizos, y desde ese día se había vuelto muy distraída, no comía, no dormía y siempre les miraba con tristeza. Sin dudas algo le preocupaba.

En muchas ocasiones había intentado hablar con ella, por primera vez sintió deseos de ser sincero y confesarle que estaba dispuesto a corresponder su fidelidad, su cariño, que podía confiar en él como él lo hacía, que le amaba profundamente y como a nadie más había hecho, ni siquiera Kikyou pero… su maldito orgullo.

Pensó que quizás lo que ella anhelaba era regresar a su época y vivir su vida, la que perdió cuando le había hecho aquella promesa. _Permaneceré a tu lado_. Recordaba las mismas palabras que ella le había dicho, una y otra vez, y cerrando las manos en cada una de ellas para enterrar sus garras en las palmas recordó la tristeza de su mirada.

Después creyó que era un tonto, Kagome nunca le abandonaría y para ser sinceros él no quería que le abandonara. Nunca, no quería estar solo otra vez.

Los rayos del sol comenzaban a matizar el cielo con colores rojizos y azules, indicando la llegada del atardecer. Esa tarde, hacía un poco de frío, pero a la chica de ya dieciséis años no le importaba. Hacía ya más de un año que Kagome no utilizaba su uniforme escolar, y esa tarde vestía una camisa blanca de mangas largas y sobre ella un jersey negro con escote en uve, una falda de tablones algunos centímetros arriba de su rodilla y del mismo color que el jersey. Sus zapatos negros y además de unas calcetas blancas que no llegaban a la rodilla, era una vestimenta sencilla, pero que a Inuyasha le había fascinado.

Algunos minutos antes de que el sol se ocultara por las montañas, Kagome había salido de la choza de la anciana Kaede. Solo había pronunciado unas cuantas palabras en voz baja que al parecer solo Inuyasha podía haber escuchado. Había visto a Sango verla con tristeza y finalmente antes de salir había enfocado al hanyou alzando una ceja y apretando su mandíbula.

Inconscientemente de todo su entorno caminó sin rumbo fijo hasta que estuvo frente al Goshinboku, aquel árbol milenario que había sido testigo de sus lágrimas, el que le había permitido a Inuyasha seguir con vida y sin envejecer, aquel lugar donde por primera vez vio al hombre del que estaba infinitamente enamorada, el único que había logrado cautivar su corazón.

Subió a las raíces del árbol y toco aquel sitio, el lugar donde se encontraba la flecha que había sellado a Inuyasha. Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, como lo hacían todas las noches desde que había descubierto la verdad.

Ya no había marcha atrás, no podía regresar el tiempo, ni mucho menos había otra oportunidad. Era el momento de decir adiós, y eso era menos doloroso que decir la verdad, aquella verdad que la consumía por dentro, aquella que a pesar de matarla poco a poco, lo hacía con rapidez.

Se aferró al tronco del árbol del tiempo sintiendo que no le quedaban fuerzas. Sollozó con fuerza y se dejó caer al suelo. Todo lo que vivía y sentía, todo había cambiado. Y el tiempo, el tiempo ahora iba más deprisa, escapándose de sus manos. Todo desaparecía, todo entre las raíces del dolor, la oscuridad le había alcanzado y finalmente el calor en frío se convirtió.

Sentado en un rincón, Inuyasha miraba fijamente la entrada de la cabaña. Hacía ya una hora desde que todos se habían acostado y seguía esperando a que Kagome regresara. Aún podía escuchar los amargos sollozos de la chica y aroma de sus lágrimas seguían impregnando su nariz a pesar de que hacía mucho que ella había dejado de llorar. Su mirada bajó hacia su regazo, justo donde la extraña flor, que había encontrado esa tarde, se encontraba.

Después de la muerte de Naraku había estado seguro de lo que iba a hacer pero ahora… Si tan sólo supiera que era lo que le sucedía a Kagome, si lo supiera no sentiría que la angustia le consumía lentamente, no sentiría aquel nudo en la garganta ni mucho menos el temor que comenzaba a albergar su corazón.

Se puso de pie con movimientos ágiles y sutiles, sujetando en una de sus manos la flor blanca. Sus ojos dorados la miraron de nuevo recordando por qué la había traído consigo.

Aquella tarde había salido a caminar por los alrededores para despejarse un poco, en la cabaña había un caos rotundo por la celebración y él no tenía ánimos para estar viendo la felicidad de sus amigos cuando su corazón se encogía cada vez que veía los ojos tristes de Kagome. Había llegado hasta un lugar donde la brisa fría, que provenía de un riachuelo, se extendía por su entorno y el aroma a miel estaba por todas partes. Había tomado asiento en las raíces de un frondoso árbol de sakuras y allí había permanecido, meditando en los últimos acontecimientos.

Ahora que la perla estaba completa no mostraba ningún interés en ella y mucho menos en el absurdo deseo acerca de convertirse en un youkai poderoso que todos debían respetar. Sus deseos ahora giraban entorno a una chica de cabellos azabaches y ojos castaños que había estado a su lado desde que se inició la búsqueda de los fragmentos, aquella que le amaba o que al menos hasta hace poco demostraba su cariño hacia él.

Exasperado por el rumbo de sus pensamientos dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás y sus ojos dorados vieron por primera vez una extraña flor blanca. Frunciendo el ceño se puso de pie y la observó con mayor detenimiento.

Era la especia más exótica que había visto. Desprendía aquel aroma a miel, en su tallo y pétalos se encontraban diminutas gotas de agua, y un suave tono amarillo se extendía desde el pétalo hasta un dorado en el centro de la flor. Delicadamente la tomó en sus manos y sintió la tersa textura de sus pétalos. Tenía la misma vivacidad y frescura que Kagome tenía, o que recordaba que Kagome mostraba algún tiempo atrás.

La había llevado a su nariz y con ella había recorrido la suavidad de los pétalos. Después la había escondido en la manga de su haori y había salido de allí corriendo con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, en dirección hacia la cabaña de la anciana Kaede.

Sonriendo vio a su adorada espada recargada en la pared, a un lado de donde estaba sentado. Ella podía decirle que no, que ya no sentía nada por él pero no podía darse por vencido, no al menos sin haberlo intentado. Se dio la vuelta hacia la entrada de la cabaña y apretando levemente el tallo de la flor emprendió su camino en busca de la mujer que amaba.

Recorrió con rapidez el tramo de la cabaña hacia el Goshinboku. Se detuvo tras unos arbustos, desde ese lugar podía ver cada movimiento de Kagome y escuchar sus dulces suspiros. Armándose de valor comenzó a caminar procurando no hacer ningún ruido e intentando no abalanzarse a la chica y sellar sus labios con los suyos en un cálido beso mientras sus brazos la apretaban a su cuerpo con gentileza, protegiéndola de todos sus temores.

Kagome trataba de limpiarse las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, pero aún así seguían brotando. Estaba tan centrada en sus pensamientos que, ni siquiera había notado que hacía ya bastante tiempo que había anochecido. Sus amigos debían ya estar acostados, durmiendo. E Inuyasha, él debía estar gruñendo porque no aparecía. Sus labios de curvearon hacia arriba de sólo imaginarse al hanyou dando vueltas por la choza, impaciente porque no llegaba.

Quizás ya era hora de regresar y dejar de preocuparlo. Volvió a quitar sus últimas lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, no quería que Inuyasha le viera triste, ya no más, quería que todo estuviera en paz, en calma. El sólo pensar que Inuyasha siempre estaba para ella, le hacía sentirse segura, protegida.

Había notado que durante el transcurso de esa semana él estaba un poco distinto, no la dejaba sola, siempre estaba a su lado. Estaban más unidos que nunca. Y el sólo pensar que estaban juntos, sus miedos parecían desvanecerse, pero sabía que esa no era la realidad, la vida no era un hermoso sueño, en el que todo era perfecto, en la vida, se aprende a ser alguien, se aprende a creer en los demás… a amar. Pero también a sufrir.

Inuyasha se detuvo a unos pasos de ella, era tan indefensa y frágil. Recortó la distancia y sus fuertes brazos la atrajeron a su cuerpo, enterró su rostro en el nacimiento de su cuello y se permitió inhalar el dulce aroma que Kagome tenía. La apretó con mayor fuerza pero evitando ser brusco, hacía tanto que no la tenía en sus brazos, a pesar de que intentaba estar lo más cerca que le fuera posible de ella, siempre sintió la distancia entre su alma y la de ella, algo que en ese momento no ocurría.

La escuchó suspirar y finalmente sintió sus frías manos sobre las suyas. Él hundió un poco más su rostro y ella apoyó su mejilla en su flequillo mientras sus ojos se cerraban casi por inercia. Podría estar toda la vida en sus brazos, sin pensar en lo que les depararía el futuro, sin que nadie les interrumpiera, sólo ellos, sus cuerpos, sus corazones latiendo rápidamente y sus almas aferradas una de la otra.

Comenzó a dibujar pequeños círculos sobre las cálidas manos de Inuyasha. El aroma a tierra mojada que él siempre desprendía la cautivó, como siempre, era un aroma tan varonil, tan excitante, un aroma que la acompañaría por el resto de sus días, que jamás olvidaría.

Inuyasha se alejó un poco de ella y depositó un beso sobre la pálida mejilla de Kagome. Ladeó su rostro hacia el de ella y su nariz comenzó a acariciar su mejilla, de arriba abajo, ocasionando pequeñas descargas eléctricas que recorrían a Kagome de la cabeza a los pies, acompañadas por suaves suspiros.

Permanecieron así, envueltos en aquel dulce abrazo, sin pronunciar palabra alguna, solo siendo conscientes de sus regulares respiraciones. Y, sólo la luna y las estrellas eran testigos de todos los sentimientos que se transmitían por medio de ese abrazo.

En la mente de Kagome, miles de sueños comenzaron a nacer. Sabía que ilusionarse no le iba a ayudar en nada, pero tenía que reconocerlo, era demasiado soñadora, se escondía detrás de hermosos sueños para no afrontar la realidad, para escapar de todos sus temores, de aquellos miedos que la llenaban de pesadillas por las noches y no la dejaban dormir tranquila. Pero esa noche no sería así, se aferraría a lo que amaba, se aferraría a él.

Así que esa sería la última noche que pasaría en el Sengoku, era por eso que había decidido hacer una pequeña celebración aquel día, deseaba estar al lado de sus amigos y disfrutar de ellos aunque sólo fuera por ese día, quería verlos felices. Ahora se iría tranquila, al menos con respecto a ellos, porque esa tarde lo había comprobado, había visto el amor en las miradas de Miroku y Sango.

Sango y Miroku ahora eran una familia, o al menos lo serían en unas cuantas semanas cuando se casarían, y aunque les había entristecido saber que no estaría para aquel momento no se sentía culpable porque sabía que ellos le comprendían. Y Shippou, bueno Shippou era otra cosa, podría extrañarla y pasarlo muy mal por su ausencia, pero crecería junto a Inuyasha, y aunque al pequeño no le había agradado la idea de permanecer al lado del hanyou, ella lo había convencido de que Inuyasha sería un buen padre.

Sonriendo recordó a Shippou, justo después de haber dicho que Inuyasha sería buen padre, el pequeño zorrito había soltado una tremenda carcajada, según él, eso sería imposible, pero ella sabía que no. En el fondo, para aquel zorrito, Inuyasha era lo más cercano a un padre, y ella a una madre.

En cuanto a Inuyasha… Inuyasha tendría a Shippou y aunque no le gustara mucho la idea tendría a Kikyou. Con tristeza comprendió que después de todo, no lo dejaría solo, estaría al lado de sus amigos, de Shippou y de Kikyou. Ahora ambos podían ser felices, ahora ya no estaría allí para interferir en sus vidas, su promesa quedaría rota y al fin podría dejarlos ser felices y les permitiría formar aquella familia que tanto habían deseado ser cincuenta años atrás.

Kagome suspiró trayendo tanto a ella, como a él a la realidad. La tarde anterior había hablado con sus amigos y con Kaede, les había contado que se iría para siempre, no tenía por qué preocuparlos con el verdadero motivo. Agradecía que hubieran guardado el secreto hasta ese momento y que no mostraran su tristeza, sabía que lo hacían por ella, aunque también lo hacían por él.

En cambio, a Inuyasha no le había dicho nada, no se atrevía a hacerlo. Por un lado, no quería decirle porque sabía que no le dejaría marcharse, le pediría que se quedara, y ella no tendría las fuerzas suficientes para llevarle la contraria, para negarse a sus deseos, hacía mucho ya que ella hacía siempre la voluntad de su hanyou. Y por otro…

— Kagome necesito decirte algo— Inuyasha interrumpió el silencio que había reinado durante el tiempo en el que guardaron silencio.

— Ahora no Inuyasha, sólo déjame estar aquí en tos brazos, esta noche— le dijo Kagome mientras se daba la vuelta para quedar frente a él.

Inuyasha en cuanto la tuvo enfrente notó el intenso brillo de los ojos de Kagome. No sabía que sucedía, no sabia que pensar. Todos esos días ella parecía de lo más triste, incluso durante la pequeña celebración de esa tarde, pero en ese momento, no era así. Aquellos ojos castaños brillaban como nunca, ya no había en ellos rastro de las lágrimas que había olido antes. Ahora sólo estaban aquellos dos ojos castaños con matices azulados que le expresaban tantos sentimientos que hasta lo hacían estremecerse.

— Sólo déjame demostrarte todo el amor que siento por ti, Inuyasha— le dijo Kagome tiernamente.

El hanyou lo único que pudo hacer fue abrir lo más que pudo sus ojos. ¿Que Kagome quería qué…¿Quería demostrarle el amor que sentía por él? De pronto sus pensamientos fueron callados por los labios de Kagome que acariciaban tiernamente sus labios.

Esa noche Kagome le demostraría que él era el único hombre en su vida, el único en su corazón, el primero y el último al que le entregaría su cuerpo y alma. Lentamente comenzó a deslizar sus manos por todo el cuerpo de Inuyasha. Él por su parte comenzó a acariciar el rostro de Kagome mientras sus labios acariciaban los de ella, mordisqueándolos, saboreando cada milímetro de sus suaves labios.

Kagome fue quien rompió el beso, tiernamente. Lo miró a los ojos y con eso le transmitió que aquella noche quería ser su mujer, que quería hacer el amor con él.

— Kagome yo…— Inuyasha intentó hablarle a Kagome para confesarle sus verdaderos sentimientos, pero ella no se lo permitió.

— Shhh… Inuyasha— dijo mientras posaba uno de sus dedos en los labios de Inuyasha para sellarlos — No digas nada, sólo déjame mostrarte cuanto te amo.

Kagome lo miró una vez más a los ojos y le tomó de la mano, entrelazó sus dedos con los de él, y apretó su mano. Comenzaron a caminar uno al lado del otro por el espeso bosque, escuchando el ulular del viento y el sonido de algunas ardillas que buscaban alimento. Kagome que caminaba un paso delante de él, miraba fijamente hacia delante, consciente de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Lo miró por el rabillo del ojo algunas veces y en todas le regaló una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo, podía notar su nerviosismo con sólo tomar sus manos.

Kagome lo condujo hasta una pequeña cabaña de fachada descuidada pero tenuemente iluminada. Tras entrar, Inuyasha notó que la tenue luz provenía de algunas velas de exquisito aroma. Pero lo que más le había llamado la atención era el futon que se encontraba en el centro de la cabaña y que estaba cubierto por muchos pétalos de rosa, blancos y rojos.

De pronto Kagome lo abrazó con fuerza. Inuyasha correspondió posando una mano en su espalda y la otra sobre su cabeza. Ella escondió su rostro en el pecho de Inuyasha y escuchó a su acelerado corazón, sonriendo se concentró un poco para escuchar el suyo, no había mucha diferencia entre el ritmo de Inuyasha y el de ella.

Sintió la manos de Kagome recorrer su pecho, y finalmente entreabrir su haori para depositar un beso húmedo sobre el hueco de su clavícula. Cerró sus ojos sintiendo cada roce de los labios de Kagome, se sintió arder y su cuerpo se tensó al sentir ese calor recorrer sus venas. De pronto sintió que el aire le faltaba y se dio cuenta de que había dejado de respirar en cuanto Kagome comenzó a besar su piel.

— Inuyasha— murmuró Kagome rozando sus labios, aferrándolo a ella—. Inuyasha, Inuyasha— repitió antes de tomar con sus dientes el labio inferior del hanyou y comenzar a acariciarlo con su lengua.

Inuyasha la apretó más a su cuerpo y sus manos comenzaron a acariciar de arriba abajo, por encima de la ropa, su espalda. Gruñó cuando los labios de Kagome soltaron el suyo. Ella sonrió y se separó de él para quitarse el jersey y los zapatos. Con mucho cuidado comenzó a quitarse sus largas calcetas, movimientos que le quitaron el aliento al hanyou y lo hicieron tragar saliva ruidosamente.

Cuando Kagome volvió a acercarse a él, Inuyasha pudo ver el brillo casi febril de sus ojos, y lamiéndose los labios, sus ojos buscaron los labios de ella. La tomó en brazos y apretó sus labios contra los de ella con suavidad, deslizándolos con movimientos lentos, tocando con la punta de su lengua la comisura de los de Kagome.

Quizás era un cobarde pero no quería que las cosas fueran así, la amaba y si, la deseaba pero antes de eso la respetaba. No quería que ella sufriera lo mismo que… Se separó de ella sintiendo que los labios le cosquilleaban. Sus manos aun presionaban su espalda y ella mantenía las suyas sobre los hombros de Inuyasha.

— Kagome, escucha— comenzó acercando su rostro de nuevo al de ella. Posó su frente sobre la de ella y los ojos de uno estaban fijos en los del otro— Yo…— balbuceó mirando la ternura que los ojos de Kagome desbordaban. Deslizó sus ojos hacia los labios de la chica y su entrepierna se tensó al ver sus labios rojizos e hinchados por sus besos.

— Inuyasha— murmuró acercando sus labios a los del hanyou. Él tragó saliva con dificultad y dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

— Kagome, será mejor que vayamos con los demás, se preocuparán— le dijo el hanyou. Quiso morderse la lengua, porque Kagome estaba allí, ofreciéndole su cuerpo, su amor, y él sólo quería hacer las cosas bien. Para que Kagome fuera suya, para que pudiera tenerla al fin debía casarse antes con ella. No era que tuviera algo en contra de los que comenzaban a tener relaciones antes del matrimonio, después de todo sus padres habían vivido un romance sin casarse, y su madre había sufrido mucho a causa de eso, y no quería que Kagome sufriera por el rechazo de la gente, por haber sido la amante de un youkai, por haberse entregado antes del matrimonio.

Kagome se apretó más a él y negó con la cabeza. Subió su mirada y vio detenidamente al hanyou.

— No, por favor… quedémonos aquí… por favor, por favor— le suplicó la chica mientras se paraba de puntitas y al fin rozaba sus labios con los de Inuyasha.

Una parte de Inuyasha quería decirle que debían hacer las cosas bien, pero la otra no, la otra le decía que se entregara a Kagome, que se entregara a la pasión que comenzaba a crecer en su interior y diera rienda suelta a sus deseos.

Y Kagome no tuvo que hacer nada más porque Inuyasha así lo hizo, la amaba demasiado, tanto que no podría estar ni una noche más sin tenerla en sus brazos.

— Kagome— susurró entre besos.

Kagome lo abrazó de nuevo y comenzó a caminar con él hacia le futon. Una vez allí, Inuyasha la recostó lentamente sobre él, sin dejar de besarla. Poco a poco aquel tierno beso se tornó apasionado. Las lenguas de ambos jugaban dándose caricias lentas y explorando la húmeda cavidad del otro.

Las manos de Kagome recorrieron el pecho de Inuyasha y tomaron su haori. Logró quitárselo y la prenda roja cayó a un lado, y justo a su lado la flor, que Inuyasha había recogido durante su paseo, cayó también.

Con sus dedos recorrió la piel cubierta por pequeñas gotas de sudor, la sintió caliente, tan suave. No se comparaba con aquella piel que curaba después de alguna batalla en contra de algún enemigo, era tan diferente.

Inuyasha se sostuvo de un brazo y con su mano libre recorrió desde el vientre hasta el cuello, aun por encima de la ropa de Kagome. Sus labios se movían insistentemente sobre los de ella y su cabello plateado formaba una hermosa cascada que escondía sus rostros sonrojados y el brillo de sus ojos.

Soltó sus labios y recorrió desde la comisura del inferior, pasando por la barbilla y el mentón, hasta su cuello, donde mordisqueó y lamió la pálida piel, arrancándole suaves gemidos a la chica. Con una sola mano comenzó a desabotonar la camisa blanca de Kagome, dejando expuesta poco a poco su tersa piel. Cuando desprendió el último botón, la levantó un poco y la despojó de ella, Hundió su rostro en su cuello una vez más y comenzó un camino de besos hasta el nacimiento de sus senos.

Kagome ahogó un gemido y sus manos buscaron el nudo del haori de Inuyasha. Desprendió las cintas y sus manos subieron de nuevo por el pecho de Inuyasha. Se aferró a sus hombros y enterró las uñas en ellos cuando inuyasha tomó entre sus dientes uno de sus pezones, aún por encima del sostén.

Lo tomó del cabello y con fuerza llevó su rostro hasta el de ella. Conteniendo un suspiro observó detenidamente el oro líquido en los ojos de Inuyasha, sonriendo ahuecó en su mano la mejilla de Inuyasha y con la otra lo empujó hacia ella, logando unir sus labios una vez más.

Esta vez ella fue quien mordisqueó los labios de Inuyasha, provocando suaves gruñidos en él. Entreabrió sus ojos y observó que él los mantenía cerrados, el puente de su nariz se arrugaba cada vez que soltaba un gruñido. Cerró sus ojos en el momento en que él profundizó más el beso y deslizó su lengua en su boca.

Sonrió sintiendo las cosquillas que la rasposa lengua de Inuyasha le daba y al mismo tiempo, aquellas caricias le arrebataban el aliento. En ese momento no pensaba, solamente sentía, sólo se dejaba llevar y sentía que comenzaba a quemarse, y no únicamente su cuerpo lo sentía, sino su alma también.

E Inuyasha sentía lo mismo, en cada caricia que le daba Kagome, ella no tocaba su cuerpo. Las caricias de Kagome le liberaban su alma, le hacían sentir el amor, y tal vez por primera vez.

— Kagome…— jadeó sintiendo las manos de Kagome deslizarse por todo su cuerpo.

— Inuyasha— susurró Kagome al sentir las manos de Inuyasha en sus senos, acariciándolos suavemente.

Kagome comenzó a imprimir besos húmedos por la barbilla de Inuyasha, bajando por su cuello, hasta su clavícula donde permaneció más tiempo. Recorrió sus anchos hombros con los labios y finalmente su pecho mientras él desabrochaba y la despojaba de la falda.

Tras haberlo conseguido, Inuyasha, se acomodó su brazo bajo la cabeza de Kagome, sirviéndole de almohada y logrando apoyar su peso en él e inclinó su rostro hacia el pecho de Kagome. Sentía el cálido aliento golpear la tela de su sostén y aquello la quemaba, haciéndola sentir descargas de placer que la recorrían por completo. Corrió el sostén de la chica hacia arriba y su boca encerró uno de los seños mientras los dedos de su mano libre recorrían el otro, erizándolo ante su contacto.

Su boca beso con sutileza, sus colmillos rozaron su nívea piel y sus dientes mordieron su pezón endurecido, provocándole un gemido ronco. Sonriendo, Inuyasha soltó ese pecho y remplazó su brazo con el que se apoyaba con el otro. Su boca se cerró ahora sobre el otro seno y su mano comenzó a acariciar el seno húmedo que acababa de abandonar.

Kagome llevó sus manos a la cabeza de Inuyasha y enterró sus dedos en su cabello plateado. Presionó su cabeza, acercándolo más a su pecho, diciéndole que le gustaba, que le gustaba mucho que tomara sus pechos en la boca y le hiciera cosas escandalosas.

Tomó sus labios una vez más mientras la alzaba para que ella se desprendiera del sostén. La prenda cayó sobre sus cuerpos y fue Inuyasha quien la lanzó muy lejos, Todavía besándola volvió a recostarla sobre el haori y después sus manos viajaron desde sus pechos hasta su vientre.

Recorrió el elástico de la prenda interior de Kagome y finalmente adentró su mano en ella. Acarició los rizos debajo de la prenda y uno de sus dedos encontró el centro de Kagome. Con sus garras rompió la prenda y recorrió las piernas de Kagome con frenéticos movimientos.

Su aroma, el aroma de Kagome y el suyo lo estaban volviendo loco. Lamió desde la clavícula hasta su barbilla antes de volver a tomar sus labios para ahogar el grito que estaba por venir. Kagome se tensó cuando Inuyasha adentró uno de sus dedos en su intimidad.

El grito que esperaba no fue más que un gemido. Ella deslizó sus manos por los costados de Inuyasha y finalmente terminaron en su espalda, rasguñando su piel ante cada movimiento que su dedo hacía, arqueando su cuerpo para que él se adentrara más.

Sin saber como se encontró completamente desnudo y acomodándose entre las piernas de Kagome. Ambos se miraron a los ojos, ambos tenían sus rostros sonrojados, enfebrecidos y con la frente perlando por sudor. Sus flequillos se pegaban a su frente y algunos cabellos también lo hacían sobre sus rostros

Su miembro descansaba sobre el vientre de Kagome y ella mantenía su rostro escondido en la curvatura del cuello de Inuyasha mientras él besaba con frenesí su cuello. Su pechos rozaban el pecho de Inuyasha y era una sensación tan maravillosa que deseó permanecer siempre de esa manera, sintiendo la poderosa piel de su hanyou sobre la de ella e incluso también la de cierta parte del cuerpo de Inuyasha sobre su vientre.

— Kagome, Kagome— murmuró Inuyasha alzando su cuerpo y cabeza para verla a los ojos.

Ella buscó los de él y sonriendo llevó su mano hacia el rostro de él. Con las yemas de sus dedos recorrió el dulce rostro de Inuyasha. Su piel era tan suave como la de un bebé y su rostro no era más que el de un chico de no más de dieciocho años.

Pero no era exactamente un chico de esa edad. Recorrió sus gruesas cejas y también su nariz. Tocó sus labios y con infinita ternura se acercó a él y depositó un pequeño beso sobre ellos. Sabía que a pesar de que habían llegado hasta allí el estaba pidiendo permiso para finalizar.

Su corazón se le encogió al ver la ternura de sus ojos y lo que ellos intentaban confesarle. Cerrando sus ojos acercó sus labios a su oreja y la tomó entre sus labios antes de hablar.

— Hazlo, mi querido hanyou— susurró. Se dejó caer de nuevo sobre el futon y lo miró con la misma ternura.

— ¿Segura?— preguntó indeciso. Ella sonrió y asintió atrayéndolo con sus brazos hacia ella.

Sintió el miembro de Inuyasha tocar su intimidad. Soltando un suspiro lo miró a los ojos, no quería perderse nada, ningún gesto, ningún sonido. Sintió que se adentraba poco a poco, con lentitud. Frunció el ceño y apretó el agarre sobre los hombros de Inuyasha esperando el tan desagradable dolor que sus amigas aseguraban que se sentía. Sintió una punzada en el vientre y de inmediato Inuyasha paró.

— ¿Te duele?— La miró preocupado y fue esa preocupación lo que la conmovió. _"Ni siquiera te preguntan sin estas bien"_ recordó las palabras de Eri _"Sí, lo único que desean es su placer propio, no son más que unos egoístas"_ había terminado Yuka. Quizás fuera verdad lo que ellas decían acerca de sus novios, pero los conocía e Inuyasha no era nada parecido a ellos.

Inuyasha era tan lindo y tan atento en comparación que… sus pensamientos se esfumaron cuando sintió que el se movía de nuevo dentro de ella y esta vez lo hizo hasta el final. Sintió el aliento de Inuyasha rozar su hombro mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos.

Era tan maravilloso estar unida a él de aquella forma, ahora formaba parte de él y por supuesto él formaba parte de ella. Inuyasha comenzó a moverse con lentitud, meneando sus caderas, haciendo movimientos lentos que despertaban cada uno de sus nervios y le sensibilizaban la piel.

Buscó los labios de Inuyasha y los besó con fervor. Lo que ambos estaban compartiendo era lo más hermoso que había sucedido en su vida, era su sueño más anhelado y ahora se había cumplido. Ahora él era suyo, le pertenecía… le pertenecería para siempre.

Sintiendo las lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas se aferró a él, abrazándolo con fuerza, dejándose llevar por su ritmo. Sintiendo que nada ni nadie podría arrancarle el sentimiento que se expandía por su pecho, el calor que en su vientre crecía y crecía, y la punzada de dolor que sintió cuando los colmillos de Inuyasha se habían enterrado en su cuello, atando sus almas con un lazo irrompible, uniéndolas para toda la eternidad.

"_En el mismo tiempo, en la misma época, con la misma intensidad…"_

Inuyasha cayó sobre ella. Ella lo abrazó con fuerza aún intentando recuperar el aliento, todavía sintiendo su miembro convulsionándose y la calidez de su esencia recorriendo su vientre. Sin salir de ella, Inuyasha se tumbó a un lado, trayéndola consigo.

— Te amo— Kagome susurró mientras se acomodaba sobre él, con mucho cuidado, no sedeaba que la unión entre ambos terminara aún._"Te amo tanto, tanto Inuyasha, por favor nunca me olvides, por favor nunca olvides que esta simple humana te amó, con todo su corazón"_

Lo escuchó suspirar y sintió que su corazón se partía en mil pedazos cuando alzó su rostro y lo encontró profundamente dormido. Escondió su rostro en su pecho y lloró en silencio porque su amor no era correspondido.

Es mejor así, se dijo a si misma cerrando sus ojos. La mano de Inuyasha se aferraba a la suya y la otra se mantenía en su cintura. Si él le hubiese correspondido ella jamás habría cumplido con lo planeado. Era mejor pensar que aunque sólo por una noche, Inuyasha le había pertenecido. Aferró aún más la mano de Inuyasha y se dejó llevar por el cansancio.

Inuyasha abrió lentamente los ojos. A su mente vinieron los recuerdos de la hermosa noche que había tenido con Kagome, la mujer a la que amaba. Buscó con su mirada el cuerpo de Kagome en el futon, pero no estaba, sólo encontró un papel color marfil doblado y junto a el, la Shikon no Tama.

Lo tomó en sus manos y lo abrió, era para él.

_Mi amado Inuyasha_

_Me siento como una estúpida por no haber tenido el valor de haber hablado contigo, pero, creo que fue lo mejor. _

_Para cuando leas esta carta, yo ya habré regresado a mi época. _

_Siento no haberme despedido, pero tenía miedo, miedo de que cuando te dijera que pensaba regresar no me lo permitieras. Es por eso que te libero de la carga que he sido, ahora podrás ir en busca de Kikyou, podrán ser felices, yo ya no estorbaré._

_Te amo mucho Inuyasha, es por eso que dedo dejarte ir. Muchas gracias por haberme convertido en tu mujer, mil gracias por haberme llenado con tu alma, me has dado el más hermoso recuerdo para llevarlo conmigo a la eternidad_

_Perdóname, supongo que no pude cumplir mi promesa…_

_Te amo, eternamente, Inuyasha… nunca lo olvides…_

_Se despide_

_Kagome._

Las lágrimas corrieron por las mejillas de Inuyasha, le había abandonado, su Kagome le había dejado, lo había dejado solo. Otra vez solo. Se dejó caer sobre el futon que había compartido con Kagome, sus manos tomaron con fuerza la tela de este y las lágrimas salieron con mayor intensidad, los sollozos murieron en su garganta, y él sólo se quedó con la mirada perdida sobre el futon cubierto aún por pétalos de rosa, mientras afrontaba su nueva vida, sin la mujer que amaba.

Kagome salió del pozo sollozando, "_era lo mejor, era lo mejor"_, se repetía a sí misma para justificar lo que había hecho.

"_Siempre que un sueño nace, algún día debe morir…"_

Abrió la puerta de la pagoda donde se encontrba pozo y la cerró tres de sí. Volteó a verlo y puso un pergamino mientras enunciaba un conjuro. Después de giró para irse, y caminó hacia el Goshinboku, allí, las lágrimas brotaron de nuevo, sacó de su falda un papelito, lo leyó de nuevo, como lo hacía desde hace varios días y las lágrimas brotaron desenfrenadamente, subió su mirada hacia el lugar donde Inuyasha había estado sellado y una fuerte ráfaga de viento le arrebató el papel de las manos. Lo miró alejarse, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su casa, sin mirar atrás, sin mirar al templo del pozo, sin mirar al Goshinboku.

El papel color amarillo cayó sobre las raíces del Goshinboku.

_Paciente: Higurashi, Kagome_

_Edad: 17 años, 3 meses._

_Peso: 45 Kg._

_Estatura: 1. 60 m._

_Diagnóstico: Leucemia, Face terminal._

—_Te amo, Kagome— se escuchó el susurro de Inuyasha junto con el viento.

* * *

_

**N/A: **Bueno Aquí estoy con una nueva historia. Lo cierto es que esta historia la publiqué hace un año y medio en una comunidad de msn con el nombre de "Lost Without You" y está hecha para un panel de fics hentai, La estoy reeditado y corrigiendo algunos errores (varios) pero aún así no quiero cambiar la esencia así que es muy probable que en la mayoría de los capítulos haya lemon.

Creo que serán aproximadamente seis capítulos contando el epílogo, así que será una historia muy corta.

Espero que les haya gustado y por favor quisiera saber tu opinión acerca del primer fanfic con lemon que realicé (Sé que tengo algunos lemon por aquí ya publicados pero este fue el primerito)

Matta Ne!


	2. Verte de nuevo

**1**

"_**Verte de nuevo"**_

Se dejó caer mientras ahogaba un grito, sus puños golpearon la tierra húmeda sintiendo que su alma abandonaba su cuerpo, sofocándole, encogiendo su cuerpo ante el dolor. Sus largos cabellos cayeron como un hermoso manto plateado sobre su rostro, ocultando el brillo de sus orbes doradas.

Apretó su quijada mientras tragaba su saliva con dificultad. Aún no podía encontrar una razón, no encontraba una excusa para perdonarle su partida, no sabía… no sabía el por qué. Su mejilla se apoyó sobre la tierra y cerrando los ojos permaneció allí, tranquilo, escuchando el trinar de los pájaros, sintiendo los débiles rayos del sol sobre su espalda cubierta por algunos mechones de cabello.

Dos meses, esa mañana se cumplían dos meses desde que había despertado solo, con una nota de Kagome donde se disculpaba por su partida, pidiendo perdón, y junto a ella, la perla shikon. _Solo, completamente solo_. Llevó su mano hacia su cuello y tomó las cuentas de su collar encantado, extrañaba tanto escuchar un osuwari de parte de ella. Extrañaba sus sonrisas, su voz, su aroma, la calidez de su alma… su cuerpo.

— ¡Maldita sea! —se levantó con rapidez y de un solo salto salió del pozo. Una vez afuera miró la pequeña estructura de madera cubierta por hiedra. ¿Por qué no podía atravesar el pozo¿por qué no podía ir a buscarla? Apretó los puños con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se pusieron blancos por la presión.

Ella había dicho que lo amaba pero, si eso era verdad ¿por qué había salido huyendo de su lado? Todavía recordaba el terror que cubrió a su corazón esa mañana, la mañana en que atravesó el bosque desesperado, conteniendo las lágrimas, creyendo que si iba por ella lograría convencerla para que regresara con él, para que tuviera una sola oportunidad, únicamente una para confesarle lo que sentía y demostrarle que su amor por ella era el sentimiento más puro que albergaba en su corazón. ¿Y cuál había sido su sorpresa?

No había logrado atravesar la barrera del tiempo, a pesar de que la perla Shikon se encontraba escondida entre su haori, la valiosa y poderosa perla no le había permitido traerla de vuelta. Día tras día acudía al pozo con la esperanza de que lograría atravesarlo, y ahora esa esperanza comenzaba a abandonarlo.

— No sabes cuanto te odio, maldita sacerdotisa —sus palabras sonaron llenas hiel, sin embargo muy dentro -en la profundidad de su corazón- sabía que jamás podría odiarla, ni menos estar resentido con ella porque era su Kagome, la chica a la que convirtió en su única mujer.

Tras soltar un gruñido se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar con calma hacia la aldea de la anciana Kaede. Ya vendría en otra ocasión a ver si de pura casualidad lograba al fin cruzar el pozo e ir de una vez por todas por su mujer.

-.-.-.-

— ¿Te sucede algo, Shippou? —Sango tomó en sus brazos algunos leños y se acercó al zorrito que veía con tristeza a cierto hanyou.

Shippou alzó su rostro para verla a los ojos, encogió los hombros volviendo su mirada hacia Inuyasha que observaba fijamente la esfera de las cuatro almas aprisionada en sus manos. Recordó que Kagome le había dicho que él sería como un padre, y aunque rió en ese momento, ya sabía que era verdad porque desde que ambos lo habían cobijado y protegido, ella se había convertido en su mamá e Inuyasha en su padre, y aunque desde la partida de Kagome él no le había dirigido la palabra, seguiría siéndolo.

— ¿Por qué no me habla, Sango? —preguntó, llevándose las manos a los ojos para frotarlos, intentando alejar las lágrimas.

Sango se agachó a su lado, soltó los leños y llevó al pequeño zorrito a sus brazos. Ella tampoco lo entendía, Inuyasha no hablaba mucho desde la partida de Kagome, pero si lo hacía siempre evitaba hablarle a Shippou y eso al pequeño le desconcertaba. Inuyasha había dicho que era necesario, que estaba muy chiqueado y sólo de esa forma dejaría de serlo, pero lo cierto era que era un niño, un bebé youkai, y no un chico adolescente que necesitaba una lección.

— No lo sé, Shippou —respondió, apretándolo a su pecho como si fuera un recién nacido —, aún no sé por qué —susurró al sentirlo temblar en sus brazos, señal de que el pequeño estaba conteniendo los sollozos.

Peinó con ternura la punta de sus cabellos marrones mientras veía sus manitas apretándose con fuerza. Alzó su rostro y se encontró con un par de ojos dorados que reflejaron preocupación mientras se enfocaban en el pequeño cuerpecito que tenía en brazos, tal vez no sabía la razón pero sí sabía que Inuyasha quería al pequeño, y mucho. Lo observó algunos instantes más y cuando los ojos de Inuyasha esta vez se enfocaron en los de ella, cambiaron a una expresión tan fría que no necesitó que él el dijera que saliera de allí con el kitsune.

Miró con dureza a Inuyasha y salió de allí con el pequeño en brazos. Shippou había comenzado a llorar con mayor fuerza y se le encogía el corazón al notar la frialdad con la que Inuyasha lo trataba. Comenzaba a preguntarse si Kagome tenía razón con respecto a que, Inuyasha, sería un padre para Shippou, sobretodo cuando lo único que hacía era no dirigirle la palabra y dejarlo solo mientras él se iba a recorrer los alrededores.

— Calma, Shippou, no llores más —murmuró entrando a la cabaña en la que vivían su excelencia y ella. Recorrió lentamente la pequeña habitación, buscando al monje Miroku dentro de la cabaña, pero no lo encontró. Se sentó sobre el piso de madera para dedicarse a consolar al pequeño hasta que, cansado de llorar, se quedó dormido.

Acomodó al zorrito el en suelo mientras ella desplegaba su futon en el suelo para poder recostarlo allí, lo tapó cuidadosamente para no despertarlo, y después comenzó a preparar la comida. Estaba a punto de terminar de cortar las verduras cuando el monje Miroku entró a la cabaña con unas bolsas llenas de frutas y vegetales.

— Mi amada Sango —dijo tomando su mano para llevarla a sus labios. Sango se sonrojó furiosamente —. Ve, me lo han dado como agradecimiento por espantar una terrible nube de la desgracia —soltó su mano y se sentó a su lado mientras sonreía tontamente.

El sonrojo desapareció del rostro de Sango y soltó un suspiro de resignación. Por desgracia el houshi nunca iba a cambiar, al menos no en ese aspecto. Siguió cortando los vegetales y volvió a sonrojarse cuando Miroku posó su mano sobre su trasero, su mano apretó el mango del cuchillo y utilizó toda su fuerza para no lanzarse a cuchillazos hacia su ahora "prometido". Bueno, eso era otro aspecto en el que Miroku no podía cambiar.

— ¿Así que el pequeño Shippou lloró de nuevo? —preguntó más tarde, Miroku que limpiaba su báculo con un pedazo de tela. Acomodó el arma frente a él, en el piso, y se llevó la mano a su mejilla, justo donde se encontraba una marca roja con la forma de una mano. La sobó con delicadeza y suspiró dándose cuenta de que él se lo había buscado. El hecho de que Sango fuera ahora su prometida no significaba que podía tener "consideraciones" de su parte.

— Sí —murmuró Sango acariciando el dulce rostro de Shippou que aún dormía —. Aún no puedo comprender en qué le puede ayudar a un pequeño el hecho de que su figura paterna no le hable —.dijo, con tristeza—, si yo… —se detuvo al notar que la voz le temblaba—, si yo tuviera a Kohaku a mi lado —habló, con la voz ronca—, jamás le haría esto. Cuidaría de él y sería más que una hermana, una madre si fuera necesario.

Miroku se puso de pie y se sentó a su lado, tomó su mano y la llevó a sus labios mientras la veía con la cabeza gacha. Su pobre Sango, a pesar de que se había aferrado a la idea de que su hermano jamás podría vivir entre los vivos, había sufrido la muerte de su hermano hasta el punto de querer acompañarle.

— Él sabe lo que hace, Sango —pronunció con ternura, amoldando la mano, en la que se encontró su kazaana meses atrás, sobre la mejilla de la chica —. Debe tener una buena razón por la que no desea hablarle o verlo, no deberías juzgarle sin saber sus verdaderos motivos —la atrajo a sus brazos y la abrazó con fuerza —, sabes que desde la partida de Kagome-sama, Inuyasha ha cambiado mucho, se ha alejado de nosotros… no sólo es el pequeño Shippou.

— ¡Pero es un niño! —pronunció chillona, aferrándose con fuerza a la túnica de su excelencia.

Sabía que ella tenía razón pero ninguno de ellos era alguien como para juzgar los motivos por los que Inuyasha se alejaba de zorrito. A decir verdad creía saber cual era la verdadera razón y si así era, el hanyou estaba muy equivocado porque tarde o temprano estaría solo. Los hijos sólo eran prestados, y cuando encontraran su camino se deberían liberar, dejar ir. Y del mismo modo, el destino podía arrebatarnos lo más amado porque no somos dueños de nadie, ni de sus pensamientos, ni de su alma.

— Vamos, demos un paseo mientras Shippou duerme —dijo levantándose para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. La tomó de la mano y la guió por la cabaña, cruzando la puerta y hasta que ambas figuras desaparecieron entre las sombras de los árboles.

Inuyasha entró sigilosamente a la cabaña, con tanta rapidez que nadie pudo haberle visto. Con melancolía, recorrió la cabaña que había construido inicialmente como el hogar que compartirían todos, como la familia que eran, la que por dolor, sufrimiento e intervención del destino habían formado. Y ahora se sentía tan fuera de lugar, ahora se daba cuenta de que sin Kagome esa familia no existía, ella era el vínculo que los unía, era necesaria para volver a ser una manada, la que eran incluso antes de la muerte de Naraku.

Caminó cuidadosamente, procurando no hacer chillar demasiado la madera del piso. Se sentó a un lado de Shippou, justo a la altura de su rostro para que sus dedos pudieran recorrer el rostro del pequeño. Le dolía, le dolía mucho hacerlo sufrir, hacerle llorar, pero era eso a encariñarse todavía más con él porque sabía que el kitsune tarde o temprano también le iba a abandonar.

Con mucha delicadeza, deslizó sus manos por las extremidades del pequeño y lo alzó en brazos para estrecharlo contra su pecho. Escondió su rostro en el pequeño cuerpecito del zorrito, y el pequeño en respuesta se movió ligeramente esbozando una pequeña sonrisa con sus labios.

— Inuyasha —susurró el pequeño apretándose aún más contra el pecho de Inuyasha. Parecía un bebé que se aferraba a su padre para sentirse seguro.

— Perdóname —murmuró Inuyasha sobre su oreja.

Acomodó de nuevo al pequeño youkai sobre el futon, cubriéndolo con una manta observó los párpados relajados y esa pequeña sonrisa sobre sus labios. Sonrió peinando el flequillo desordenado del niño, se puso de pie y con la misma agilidad, y velocidad con la que entró a la cabaña, salió de ella.

Cuando supo que Inuyasha ya no estaba adentro de la cabaña, el pequeño Shippou abrió sus párpados, mostrando sus hermosos ojos verdes. Las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos y sólo una recorrió su mejilla cuando cambió de posición. Inuyasha lo quería, no había dejado de quererle como él había pensado. Cerrando sus ojos, acomodó su cabeza sobre el futon y se dejó llevar por el sueño mientras sonreía lleno de felicidad.

-.-.-.-

— Inuyasha —susurró apoyando la barbilla sobre el umbral de la ventana. Sus ojos castaños miraban fijamente la pagoda donde se encontraba el pozo que la transportaba a la era del Sengoku, y como en todas las ocasiones en las que veía el pequeño templo, deseó tener el valor para romper el sello e ir a su lado.

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse por el horizonte, los rayos del sol bañaban su pálido rostro, regresándole un poco de color. Era tan aburrido permanecer tanto tiempo en su habitación, sin poder hacer nada, sin poder ayudar a su madre con los trabajos del hogar mientras ella hacía lo que nunca pensó hacer, trabajar.

El poco dinero que su padre había dejado como patrimonio se había ido como la espuma al pagar con el los estudios clínicos y las consultas médicas. Y aunque sabía que no debía sentirse aliviada, lo estaba porque el hecho de que su enfermedad estuviera en fase terminal significaba que no tendría que costear ningún tratamiento. Ya no había posibilidades si su cuerpo se enfrentaba a alguna radioterapia, su cuerpo se resistiría y, al hacerla, sólo pondría en peligro al único motivo que la había hecho dudar acerca de permanecer en su época hasta el día de su último aliento.

Suspiró viendo con tristeza hacia el exterior, como desearía deshacerse del cristal que chocaba contra su nariz para sentir el aire fresco recorrer su rostro, oler el néctar de todas las flores que adornaban el templo y escuchar el canto de las aves.

Con mucho cuidado se puso en pie y caminó hacia su cama, odiaba estar condenada a estar en su habitación, odiaba preocupar a su abuelo y a su hermano, odiaba hacer llorar a su mamá. Cerró el puño conteniendo las lágrimas, no tenía derecho de preocupar a su familia, ellos no se merecían vivir así, no merecían estar viendo como cada día se marchitaba más y más.

"_Pero él tampoco"_ pensó, ladeando su rostro hacia la mesita de noche que se encontraba junto a su cama. Envidiaba a esa flor, envidiaba esa flor blanca que trajo consigo, pensando que sería su único recuerdo del Sengoku… de Inuyasha.

La flor permanecía tan fresca, tan llena de vida a pesar de que hacía dos meses que la había traído consigo. La tomó en sus manos y acarició los suaves pétalos, no sabía por qué la había traído consigo. Aquella mañana, antes de partir, la había visto sobresalir de la manga del haori de Inuyasha, le había gustado tanto, y su olor era tan dulce, no pudo evitar tomarla en sus manos y llevarla consigo como recuerdo de la última vez que vio a su hanyou.

"_Inuyasha"_, aún recordaba el rostro limpio y relajado de Inuyasha, con una perfecta sonrisa sobre sus labios y su cabello enmarañado, con pétalos de rosa en él, esparcido por la cabecera del futon. Todavía sentía el calor de su cuerpo, su respiración chocando contra su cien. Las lágrimas brotaron sin cesar para surcar sus mejillas, _"dos meses"_ pensó conteniendo un sollozo, llevándose una mano a la boca y la otra apretó la flor blanca sobre su vientre. Ese día se cumplían dos meses desde que había vuelto del Sengoku, dos meses desde la última vez que sintió los fuertes brazos de Inuyasha sostenerla, abrazarla… protegerla.

_- Todo lo que sé es que estoy perdida sin ti, no te voy a mentir –_

Se llevó la flor al pecho y se dejó caer sobre la mullida cama. Había vuelto porque no deseaba ver a Inuyasha sufrir por su enfermedad, no quería ver a su pequeño Shippou llorar como su madre lo hacía mientras ella aparentaba dormir, no deseaba que Miroku permaneciera atento ante cualquier quejido, no deseaba asustar a Sango cada vez que…

Y sin embargo anhelaba con todo su corazón regresar, vivir los últimos días, ojalá meses, al lado de Inuyasha. Escuchando su voz varonil, perdiéndose en sus ojos dorados, sintiendo sus labios besar su cuello, su boca, su cuerpo.

— ¿Podría regresar junto a ti, Inuyasha? —preguntó, inaudiblemente. ¿Podría hacerlo¿Podría llegar así como así y encontrar los brazos abiertos de su hanyou? —. Quiero ir —aseguró cerrando sus ojos.

Tal vez estaba siendo egoísta con Inuyasha y hasta con su propia familia, pero quería ser feliz un poquito, sólo el resto del tiempo que le quedaba.

Cerró sus ojos, cansada. Era increíble que hubiera días en que no podía permanecer mucho tiempo fuera de la cama y otros en los que pudiese levantarse, y caminar en su habitación. Pensó en lo cambiada que estaba, había adelgazado un poco y las hemorragias nasales eran muy constantes, su piel era mucho más pálida y en muchas ocasiones despertaba bañada en sudor frío, sintiendo que el aire no llegaba a sus pulmones.

Esbozó una sonrisa, jamás pensó que una de las enfermedades que su abuelo decía para excusar su ausencia en el colegio, estuviera consumiendo su vida y tiempo.

Se encogió de hombros, daba igual, el caso era que no tenía ninguna salvación. Todos sus planes, sus proyectos de vida se vieron truncados aquel día que visitó al médico debido a sus constantes mareos y hemorragias, a su descontrolada pérdida de peso, su fatiga y la fiebre.

Incluso desde antes de su visita al médico, una corazonada le decía que algo no estaba bien, que todos sus planes para el futuro jamás podrían realizarse, que aquel deseo de luchar por Inuyasha para ganar su corazón iba a ser una batalla que estaba destinada a perderse, inconscientemente presentía que le quedaba poco tiempo.

¿Qué había hecho mal¿Es que ese era el castigo por haberse enamorado de un hanyou¿de un chico que no la amaba¿Era acaso que se había enamorado de alguien que no era para ella? No sabía, no sabía la razón por la que debía pagar con la muerte. Quizá era el destino que no quería que permaneciera al lado de Inuyasha.

— Una luna nueva más —susurró, reincorporándose sobre la cama. Dejó la flor sobre la cama y ella logró ponerse de pie para caminar hacia la ventana—. La segunda luna nueva que no puedo pasar tu lado —dijo, tocando el frío cristal de la ventana con los dedos.

Le quedaba poco tiempo, lo sabía, pero lo quería ver una vez más, no importaba si se había convertido en un hanyou con ayuda de la perla, únicamente quería volver a sentir sus manos acariciar sus rostro, sus garras rasguñar su piel, y sus ojos fijos en ella, justo como aquella noche.

Apoyó su mejilla sobre el cristal, recordando aquel momento, aquel instante en que todas aquellas ilusiones y sueños se derrumbaron por fin, el día en que aquel presentimiento que oprimía su pecho se desató y confirmó que su tiempo se agotaba.

_**Flash Back**_

Frente a ella estaba un hombre sentado en una cómoda y espaciosa silla, justo del otro lado del escritorio. El joven, de bata blanca fruncía el ceño mientras leía los exámenes realizados a la chica y tras un suspiro de resignación, le extendió un papel amarillo que ella no dudó en tomar.

Kagome leyó una y otra vez aquella hoja con los resultados de las pruebas sanguíneas que se le había hecho unas semanas con anterioridad. No entendía nada, todo parecía muy extraño, y ese _Fase III_ que estaba escrito, no le agradaba mucho. Tomó el papel y miró al joven doctor que estaba frente a ella.

— Todo está bien¿verdad? —le preguntó la chica casi como un susurro, como si temiera la verdad.

— No, señorita Higurashi, no está bien —el médico habló con una seriedad nada característica de su edad, sin ningún ademán de pena, tristeza o felicidad. Kagome sólo le sonrió. Definitivamente nada bueno iba a resultar de eso.

— Qué sucede… dígame, por favor —le suplicó la chica apunto de romper en llanto.

— Kagome, usted está muy mal… ese papel que tiene en las manos dice que ciertas células sanguíneas de su sistema inmunológico, que crecen en la médula ósea, pierden su capacidad para madurar y especializarse, multiplicándose rápidamente y remplazando a las células sanguíneas normales —la miró a los ojos y notó su confusión —, es decir, los glóbulos blancos está creciendo inmaduros. — el doctor hizo una pausa y dirigió su mirada hacia el gran ventanal del consultorio. Era una pena que una niña tan bonita y con una vida por delante estuviera condenada a muerte, que sólo tuviera poco tiempo. Volvió su mirada al rostro de Kagome. — Es por esa razón que ha sido susceptible al sangrado y a las infecciones.

— No entiendo —negaba Kagome con su cabeza, sabía lo que el médico decía, hubo un día en que había leído algo en uno de sus libros de ciencias naturales, sin embargo podía estarse confundiendo ¿no?

— Kagome, las células sanguíneas normales de tu organismo han perdido su capacidad para combatir los microorganismos y están disminuyendo en número.

Kagome estaba pasmada. _"No, eso no, por favor"_ se dijo negando con su cabeza, cualquier otra cosa, lo que sea pero eso no.

— ¡Dios! —exclamó el doctor — Kagome, es un caso extraño, esta enfermedad en la mayoría de las veces se presenta en bebes y en adultos mayores a cincuenta años.

— Por favor, dígame ya…—le suplicó, apretando en sus manos la correa de la bolsa de mano que llevaba.

— Kagome, tienes leucemia.

Todo a su alrededor comenzó a dar vueltas, las lágrimas recorrieron su rostro y ella sólo atinó apoyar su espalda sobre la silla, intentando contener los sollozos que peleaban por salir de su boca. Siempre había sido muy sana, independientemente de todas las enfermedades que inventaba su abuelo, nunca se le había presentado una enfermedad mayor a un resfriado.

— Kagome, Kagome —el médico le llamó al ver que la chica estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

Kagome sólo podía negar con su cabeza, y el rostro horrorizado. _"Lo sabía, lo sabía… sabía que algo andaba mal"_ pensaba mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Todos sus sueños, sus anhelos, sus planes, todo, todo estaba destrozado ya. Ya no tenía nada a que aferrarse, todo su futuro ahora estaba truncado, sus esperanzas de vivir junto a Inuyasha, y tener una familia junto a él, estaban rotas.

— Cuánto…—tragó saliva con dificultad —. ¿Cuánto tiempo me queda?

— No más de cuatro meses, quizás cinco, no más.

¿Cuatro meses, si acaso cinco¿Es que no había esperanzas, no había posibilidades de sobrevivir?

— Doctor, no hay ningún tratamiento que… —fue interrumpida por una negativa por parte del doctor.

— No Kagome, es demasiado tarde, estás en la fase terminal, tu cuerpo no soportaría el tratamiento, no hay posibilidades de tratamiento para combatirla.

— Entiendo —le dijo la chica mientras se ponía de pie. — Muchas gracias doctor, le agradezco su sinceridad. Hasta luego. —le regaló una sonrisa al médico y salió del consultorio con las piernas temblando y las lágrimas surcando sus pálidas mejillas.

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Kagome se había alejado de Inuyasha y de sus amigos, no porque lo deseara, no porque no quisiera pasar sus últimos meses de vida a su lado, había decidido irse, porque no quería que sus amigos e Inuyasha la vieran marchitándose poco a poco, no quería que sintieran lástima por ella, no quería verlos sufrir, porque sufriría más de lo que estaría sufriendo, no quería porque lo vería marchitarse a su lado, junto con ella.

Sólo quedaban dos meses, dos cortos meses, tal vez tres, no quería pasar ese tiempo sin estar a su lado, quería verlo, hablarle, decirle la verdad… tenía miedo y deseaba que él la protegiera, que él le susurrara al oído que todo estaría bien, que lograría superar esa prueba.

Observó detenidamente el templo del pozo, quizá en este momento ya fuera un youkai como él tanto deseaba, tal vez ya fuera demasiado tarde y estuviera al lado de Kikyou o quizás la odiara, y no quería verla, pero ella si quería verlo, aunque fuera una sola vez más.

Bien, estaba ya decidido. Sí, era débil y sabía que con su egoísmo causaría mucho más dolor que el que su partida creó, pero quería escuchar sus palabras, quería escuchar que dijera su nombre y anhelaba regresar a cumplir la promesa que ella rompió.

_¿Cómo podré ser fuerte sin ti?... te necesito a mi lado._

Kagome se viró para acercarse a su armario. Tomó su antigua mochila amarilla y comenzó a empacar ropa y algunos artículos que le servirían de ayuda si se presentaba alguna complicación. Aprovechando que su abuelo dormía y que su madre aún llegaba a casa, bajó a la cocina por un poco de ramen y otros alimentos que eran necesarios para su dieta, no eran muchos pero al menos servirían mientras buscaba en el sengoku donde conseguirlos.

Tras empacar todo su equipaje, se sentó en la silla de su escritorio y tomó una hoja de la papelera. Comenzó a escribir mientras su mano temblaba, ocasionando que los primeros trazos se vieran retorcidos, pero no se detuvo siguió escribiendo las razones por las que regresaba a la era feudal, al lado de Inuyasha.

Sabía que sería muy peligroso permanecer en el sengoku, no había hospitales en caso de una emergencia, no había supermercados ni farmacias, se iba a exponer a una vida careciente y temía contraer alguna infección que lo complicara todo. _"No importa"_ pensó dejando la hoja sobre su cama, siempre había soñado en morir bajo la protección de los brazos de Inuyasha, quería que él besara sus labios durante su último aliento, y que el color de sus ojos fuera lo último que llevara consigo como recuerdo del hanyou.

Ni siquiera pensó en cambiarse, la llegada de su madre estaba más cerca y… era una cobarde, le iba a hacer a su propia madre lo mismo que le había hecho al hanyou. Cerró sus ojos arrepentida, ojalá pudiera comprenderla y perdonarla.

Las estrellas comenzaban a iluminar el firmamento sin luna cuando ella cruzó con mucho cuidado el jardín del templo. Al estar frente a la pagoda miró hacia su casa, la luz del recibidor estaba prendida, lugar en el que se encontraba su abuelo dormido. Las lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos ese sería el último día que vería a su querida familia, el último que ellos la vieron marchitar.

Apretó el asa de su mochila y su mirada se fijó en el Goshinboku. _"Permíteme vivir, sólo un poco más, permite que pueda entregarle algo que le ayude a afrontar la realidad después de mi muerte, quiero hacer feliz… por favor"_ suplicó viendo con tristeza el árbol sagrado que era testigo de muchas cosas acerca de su vida, _tantos recuerdos_...

Pronunció el extraño conjuro en japonés antiguo, aquel que sellaba al pozo y podía abrirlo de nuevo. Aún no estaba segura de que podría funcionar pero se arriesgó, corrió las puertas de la pagoda y entró.

Subió con mucho cuidado y se sentó en el borde de madera. Ladeó su rostro para que su mirada lograra ver por sobre el hombro y enfocó las puertas cerradas del pequeño templo.

— Siempre los querré —murmuró. Sin decir nada más y sin volver a mirar atrás, se deslizó por el pozo. Iría a ver a su Inuyasha, iría a pasar sus últimos días a su lado, de esa forma su alma estaría en paz hasta la llegada de su final.

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, encontrándose con la hiedra que cubría los muros del pozo, su miraza se alzó, hasta que pudo ver el brillo de las estrellas en el cielo. Sonriendo comenzó a subir las lianas y ramas, como siempre hacía cada vez que regresaba de su época. Dejó caer la mochila en la hierba y ella logró sentarse en el borde de la estructura.

Todo era tan distinto, el sonido de los autos que transitaban las calles de Tokio eran remplazados por el ulular de lo búhos y el sonido de los grillos, las luces de los edificios no iluminaban el espeso bosque, sino las luces espirituales. El aire era tan limpio, no tan denso como en su época, y estaba acompañado del aroma de las flores silvestres, el olor de los árboles… tal vez no había sido tan mala idea haber regresado.

Comenzó a caminar con lentitud, la mochila llena no le facilitaba las cosas. Recorrió lentamente el tramo del pozo hacia la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, dedujo que no debía ser muy tarde, aunque quizá tanto la anciana como sus amigos estarían ya en su primer sueño. Negó con su cabeza, no, a sus amigos no, intentaría no despertarlos o llamar la atención de Inuyasha de alguna forma, necesitaba hablar con él a solas, necesitaba contarle toda la verdad antes de enfrentarse a los demás.

-.-.-.-

Abrió uno de sus párpados y su mirada dorada recayó sobre el pequeño bultito, a un lado del futon donde dormía Kaede-baba. Shippou en cierta manera le recordaba tanto a Kagome y quizá esa era la verdadera razón por la que le evitaba, el hecho de que el zorrito también le abandonaría sólo era una excusa para no admitir la verdad.

— "_Kagome" —_Dos meses pensando en ella, sintiendo que la incertidumbre y la preocupación le carcomían por dentro, deseando que regresara a su lado, aunque sólo fuera un instante, uno solo en el que él pudiera expresar lo que sentía por ella, para poder decirle que él también la amaba y que nunca más la volvería a dejar ir.

Y si había permanecido en la aldea era por la simple sospecha de que, Kagome algún día regresaría y entonces él… _"Ya basta" _se dijo escondiendo sus brazos en las mangas del haori, Kagome no regresaría, y si lo hacía, no iba a ser fácil perdonarla. No podría hacer como si nada hubiera sucedido; tendría que existir una razón, la razón por la que le abandonó tanto a él y a Shippou, como a los demás.

Sus orejas se movieron inquietas al sentir una presencia conocida, una que se acercaba con lentitud, y que poco a poco su olfato comenzaba a identificar. El aroma comenzó a circular, uniéndose con el aire puro, el aroma de la mujer que amaba mezclado con el suyo como seña particular de que ahora era su mujer, sólo suya y de nadie más.

Su corazón comenzó a latir con frenesí al notarla acercarse más, y su oído se agudizó hasta poder escuchar su tranquila respiración. Abriendo sus ojos, sorprendido, se levantó con rapidez y caminó con pasos dubitativos hasta la entrada de la cabaña. Podía sentir el fuerte bombeo de su corazón y el alma comenzar a abandonar su cuerpo, hechizada por los latidos débiles del corazón de la mujer que había comenzado a correr.

Cerrando los puños salió de la cabaña, odiando a su maldito subconsciente por engañarlo de esa forma una vez más. Encogiendo sus hombros caminó con paso decidido, pero lento hacia el comienzo del bosque, no había nada que perder, ya estaba acostumbrado a ir hacia ella y no encontrarse con nada, ni con su aroma, ni con el sonido de su voz.

Se detuvo al encontrarse en el claro donde el árbol milenario se hallaba. Bien, ahora sólo era cuestión de permanecer ahí y esperar a que su esencia se desvaneciera entre la nada y el amanecer le sorprendiera con otra parte de su corazón hecha pedazos.

Suspiró resignado y alzó su mirada en el mismo instante en que una figura pálida comenzaba a vislumbrarse entre la oscuridad. Abrió sus ojos, sorprendido, ante el cuerpo pálido, bañado por la luz de las estrellas que se filtraba por las hojas de los árboles. Las lágrimas bañaban el dulce rostro sonrojado y una pequeña sonrisa adornaba sus pálidos labios.

Kagome se detuvo al encontrase en aquel campo libre de árboles, escondiendo su rostro entre las sombras mientras su mano apretaba con fuerza la correa de la mochila, ahí estaba su Inuyasha, su querido hanyou. Dejó caer la mochila y llevó su mano hacia su boca como acto de sorpresa. Sentía el corazón latir como loco, los nervios florecer y las piernas temblar.

Al fin, después de dos meses de no verlo… Su rostro estaba iluminado por las luces espirituales, mostrando sus hermosos ojos dorados sorprendidos, llenos de confusión, con el cuerpo tenso, respirando con dificultad…

Esbozando una sonrisa, comenzó a correr abriendo sus brazos para recibirlo entre ellos y poder apretarlo a su cuerpo, para sentir la calidez del cuerpo de Inuyasha. Se detuvo en seco frente a él y sus ojos castaños se perdieron en los de Inuyasha, hacía tanto que no veía aquel oro líquido, tanto tiempo, tanto.

Recorrió su cuerpo lentamente, estaba ahí frente a él, con una sonrisa adornando su rostro y las lágrimas surcando sus mejillas. La prenda blanca que vestía se adhería a su cuerpo, amoldándolo, dejándolo sin aliento. Su mano ahuecó la pálida mejilla y limpió cualquier rastro de lágrimas; recorrió con su dedo la sombra que se extendía debajo de sus ojos, recorriendo su rostro hasta detenerse en el hueco de su mejilla. Estaba tan delgada que parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a romper.

Al encontrarse una vez más con sus ojos, la miró herido. ¿Podría perdonarla? Se preguntó endureciendo la mandíbula, tensando cada músculo de su espalda. Tal vez ella estaba segura, pero ¿y él?

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al sentir el cuerpo de la chica apoyarse sobre su pecho, los brazos de ella rodearon su cuello para hundir los dedos en su cabello tan negro como el de ella mientras escondía el rostro en su pecho. Se resistió, en verdad lo intentó, pero sin saber por qué se encontró rodeando su cintura, apretándola con fuerza hacia él, ocultando su rostro entre los largos cabellos y su cuello.

Había vuelto, su Kagome había vuelto. Tembló en los brazos de Kagome, tembló sintiendo que la alegría no cabía dentro de su pecho, que las lágrimas comenzaban a rodar, sin freno, por sus mejillas.

Esta vez nada los separaría, nada ni nadie, ni siquiera la misma muerte podría arrebatársela, no mientras él viviera, y si fuese necesario, sería capaz de entregar su propia alma hasta al mismo demonio para mantenerla sana y salva.

Kagome sollozó, apretándose más a él comenzó a enredar sus dedos entre los cabellos de Inuyasha. Ladeó su rostro hacia el de él; Inuyasha alejó su rostro del cuello de ella, lo suficiente para sentir el cálido aliento de la chica rozar la comisura de la boca.

Y la besó.

Era un beso tierno, lento. Un beso que transmitía su dicha, el amor que su alma le profesaba. Ladeó su rostro un poco más, profundizando de esa forma aquel dulce beso, confirmando de esa forma que no era sólo un sueño.

Kagome gimió al sentir su lengua de Inuyasha deslizarse por sus labios, y él en respuesta, la alzó del suelo para recostarla en su pecho. Soltó sus labios y comenzó a recorrer lentamente de la barbilla hasta el cuello de la chica, deteniéndose sobre la marca de sus dos colmillos, aquella herida limpia que la identificaba como su mujer, _su esposa_ ante las leyes de los demonios.

— Kagome —susurró lamiendo la marca de su cuello. Uno de sus brazos se deslizó por debajo de las rodillas de Kagome y la alzó de suelo, apretándola a su pecho.

Kagome se aferró a su cuello, y volvió a perderse en los ojos dorados de Inuyasha, en su piel bronceada, en su nariz, en su boca. Al sentir el aire frío golpear su cuerpo, se encogió y apretó hacia él, buscando su protección. Cerró sus ojos cansada y sólo se permitió disfrutar de los fuertes brazos de Inuyasha envolviéndola.

Cuando volvió a abrir sus ojos, después de que la sensación de vértigo la abandonara se dio cuenta de que se encontraba sobre el futon de aquella cabaña abandonada. Recorrió el lugar con pereza, aún sintiendo un poco de malestar, y se encontró con dos ojos dorados, tan brillantes como el sol.

En su rápido vistazo descubrió que el lugar estaba limpio, todo perfectamente ordenado. Esta vez no había velas, sólo la luz de las estrellas iluminando sus cuerpos. Cerró sus ojos al sentir los húmedos labios de Inuyasha posarse en su cuello, y poco a poco comenzaron a descender hasta llegar al nacimiento de sus senos, justo donde el encaje del camisón iniciaba.

— Inuyasha… te extrañé tanto —dijo, adentrando sus manos por la abertura del haori del ojidorado.

— Yo también, pequeña… no sabes cuanto —le respondió él, besando sus labios con pasión.

**Continuará…

* * *

**

**N/A:** Bueno un capítulo más para esta pequeña historia. Lamento la demora, he estado un poquitín ocupada por un problemita que tengo en mi ojo izquierdo, nada de importancia, pero que tal vez me incapacite algunos días –lo que más me duele es que no voy a poder prender el ordenador-.

Muchas gracias a todos por leerme y escribirme un review con su opinión. **Lorena, chokolattito19, ****Selene Mindthelay** (Me alegra que te haya gustado, muchas gracias por el review)**, Jimena-chan, ****Ninde Black, 3-CiNdY-3, Makiko Lime, SolitaryNeko, Kagome-Kaoru **(La verdad sí, es un baka; muchas gracias por el review)

Sin más que agregar, me retiro a dormir lo poco que queda para el amanecer. Besos.


	3. Si Solo

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha y Kagome no me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de Rumiko-Sensei, sólo los utilizo para dar vida a mi historia, sin ningún ánimo de lucro o algo parecido.

**Advertencia:** Este capítulo contiene lime y lemon así que si no tienes la suficiente madurez o edad para este tipo de contenidos, por favor retrocede y busca uno que no recaiga en la categoría M o –en caso de mi fic- MA.

**2**

_**Si sólo…**_

_Oh my beds so cold at night and I miss you more each day  
Only you can make it right no I'm not too proud to say**…**_

— Inuyasha —susurró, buscando con sus manos los pliegues del haori, deseaba tanto sentir la cálida piel del chico tocar su cuerpo, apresar su alma, enloquecer su mente. Seseó de placer al sentir la áspera lengua de Inuyasha lamer la cicatriz de sus dos colmillos. _Hacía tanto…_

— _Dos meses —_expresó, para sí mismo, dentro de su mente. Recorrió con la lengua desde la clavícula de Kagome hasta su oreja, donde tomó el lóbulo entre dientes. La tela del haori acarició sus brazos y espalda, después de haberse sentado sobre el futon, con Kagome en su regazo. La yukata no tardó mucho en acompañarle, sobre la pulcra madera del piso de la cabaña.

— Kagome, no vuelvas a alejarte de mí —pronunció entrecortadamente, deslizando el bretel de su camisón. Su lengua lamió su hombro, y dibujó con ella un camino hasta su cuello, donde mordió y succionó la nívea piel, deleitándose con su suavidad, con su olor.

— Nunca, nunca… ¡Nunca más! —Deslizó sus manos por el fuerte torso, limpio de cicatrices. La cálida piel de Inuyasha le cautivaba, y el movimiento de su lengua sobre el nacimiento de sus senos le deleitaba, le seducía sin inhibición — Inuyasha, Inuyasha… —pronunció apretándose a su cuerpo, deslizando las manos por la fuerte espalda del hanyou.

La recostó sobre el futon, de nuevo y antes de reunirse con ella, deslizó el camisón blanco por su pecho, su vientre, y por sus piernas para dejarla casi desnuda. Gruñó al mirar posesivamente el cuerpo de su mujer y encontrar la única prenda que cubría su cuerpo, justo donde deseaba estar… el lugar que deseaba posesionar.

Kagome desvió su mirada hacia uno de los rincones de la cabaña. El sonrojo hizo mella sobre sus mejillas e Inuyasha sonrió orgulloso mientras se deshacía del hakama, adoraba causar ese efecto en ella. Completamente desnudo, acomodó su cuerpo detrás del de ella. Su nariz recorrió la suave piel de la espalda, lamió mientras sus manos recorrían el cálido vientre de Kagome, mientras las deslizaba hacia arriba, para tomar sus senos entre las manos y comenzar a acariciarlos con lentitud y ternura.

— Te quiero —susurró al oído de la chica, soltando uno de los senos de Kagome para que su mano recorriera sus costillas, y ella riera apretándose a su cuerpo, soltando suspiros mientras su mano se enterraba en la cabeza de Inuyasha para entrelazar sus dedos con sus largos cabellos negros.

Se reincorporó y la observó posesivamente, recorriendo su delgado cuerpo, cautivándose por el dulce aroma que ella emanaba, uno completamente distinto al que había poseído la última vez que la vio, uno que le fascinaba, que le excitaba.

La tomó de la estrecha cintura, hincándola entre sus piernas, apretando su mano sobre la espalda baja para sentir la suavidad de su vientre sobre el abdomen y los pezones erguidos tocando su clavícula.

Le miró con dulzura, acariciando con sus dedos la piel de su rostro, perdiéndose en los ojos azules, tan profundos como el fondo del mar, mientras su rostro se acercaba al suyo. Con lentitud, cerró sus ojos justo cuando su nariz tocó la de él, sus manos se deslizaron entre sus cabellos, enredándose.

— ¿En verdad me extrañaste? —preguntó sintiendo el aliento de Inuyasha sobre sus labios, haciéndola temblar mientras disfrutaba de las caricias que los dedos de Inuyasha daban a su espalda —. ¿Mucho, Inuyasha, o poco? —susurró deslizando un dedo desde el hombro de Inuyasha hasta que tomó su mano y la entrelazó con la de él.

— Te extrañé —Inuyasha apretó fuertemente su mano y la llevó hasta su pecho, justo sobre su corazón para que ella sintiera los acelerados latidos que este tenía —. Más de lo que imaginas —aseguró acercando sus labios a los de ella.

La abrazó con fuerza, haciendo que ella recostara su cuerpo sobre su pecho. Ladeó su rostro, buscando profundizar el beso, pero ella no se lo permitió. Sintió que los dientes de Kagome tomaban su labio inferior y que su lengua le acariciaba una y otra vez, con movimientos lentos, haciéndole desear más.

— No quería verte más —le dijo ella cuando soltó su labio y se alejó de él lo suficiente para verlo a los ojos —, pensé que sería lo mejor, yo sólo estorbaba, no tenía derecho de interferir en tu nueva vida —. Observó como él abría sus ojos sorprendido — Tenía que alejarme, no tenía derecho… yo no deseaba hacerte daño —confesó, apoyando ambas manos sobre los hombros de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha la observó sorprendido, escuchando cómo las palabras de Kagome se repetían en su mente, enterrándose una vez tras otra en su corazón, haciéndole temblar. _¡Feh! Esa mujer sí que estaba loca¿es que nunca pensaba en sí misma?_ Su mano ahuecó la huesuda mejilla de Kagome y su rostro se alzó hasta el de ella hasta que sus labios rozaron la nariz respingada de su mujer.

— ¿Por qué siempre piensas en mí? —preguntó deslizando sus dedos en los cabellos de Kagome, fijando sus ojos azules en los castaños de ella, buscando al respuesta.

Nunca, sólo su madre había antepuesto sus necesidades antes que las de ella. Su madre era una mujer hermosa, y muchos hombres de buenas familias estaban dispuestos a cortejarle a un precio bastante insignificante, al menos para su parecer. Sólo debía dejar a su hijo hanyou, abandonarlo y cuando fuera al fin la esposa de alguno, nunca debía comentar que estuvo liada con un youkai como lo era su padre. En un principio creyó que su madre era una tonta, era absurdo que siguiera viviendo en la pobreza y desgracia, siendo discriminada por la sociedad cuando lo único que tenía que hacer era darle la espalda y abandonarle.

Tiempo después descubrió que su madre en verdad le amaba, tanto que decidió vivir sola, luchando día tras día, soportando los malos tratos y los chismes, y sólo para conservar el único recuerdo que el hombre al que amó le dejó, para permanecer al lado de su hijo, para vivir junto a él sin importar lo que fuera… un hanyou. Algo que ni siquiera Kikyou podía soportar.

— Porque te amo.

Kagome lo obligó a regresar a la realidad. ¿Podría creerle? Kikyou había dicho lo mismo, y sin embargo le había convencido para que se convirtiera en un humano, sólo había pensado en ella, en su felicidad. Pero lo cierto era que Kagome no era Kikyou, ella siempre estaba a su lado, sin pedir nada a cambio.

La amaba, eso había descubierto algunos meses atrás, pero le asustaba. En el pasado se había atrevido a amar y había terminado siendo sellado en el árbol milenario, y no deseaba terminar de nuevo con el corazón hecho añicos y completamente solo.

— ¿Inuyasha?

La voz temblorosa de Kagome le hizo mirarla a los ojos, descubriendo el brillo de las lágrimas acumularse en ellos, haciéndole sentir un completo idiota, no la merecía, no cuando desconfiaba de sus palabras, y más aún de sus propios sentimientos.

— Entiendo —susurró Kagome conteniendo las lágrimas. ¿Qué esperaba¿Que al confesar el más profundo secreto de su corazón, una vez más, él descubriera que también le amaba¿Que la tomara en sus brazos y repitiera las mismas palabras que pronunciaba en sus sueños, una y otra vez mientras le hacía el amor? _Tonta, tonta, tonta_. Se dijo apoyando su mano sobre su vientre, notando la inquietud de alguien más.

Apoyó su frente sobre el hombro de Inuyasha. De pronto la calidez del lugar había desaparecido, dejando paso al frío aire que se colaba entre la madera de la cabaña. Las lágrimas se revelaron en su contra y recorrieron su mejilla ahora fría, erizando su piel, desgarrándole el alma. ¿Por qué no podía amarla?

Se separó de él, con sus ojos escondidos en su flequillo para evitar la mirada de Inuyasha, se puso de pie, no sin antes tomar su camisón. Caminó hasta estar detrás de él y dándole la espalda volvió a cubrir su cuerpo con la fina camisola.

— Supongo que fue un error regresar —pronunció girándose hacia él. Vio que su espalda desnuda se tensaba ante sus palabras y pensó que hasta escuchar su voz le incomodaba —, ya está, no digas nada, lo comprendo todo —susurró acercándose a él. Se arrodilló a su espalda y estrechó con sus brazos delgados el torso del hanyou. Un solo abrazo, uno antes de irse para no volver, uno para atesorar por toda la eternidad —, lamento si en algún momento te hice daño, lamento haber sido un estorbo, lo siento mucho, mi hanyou —pronunció tomando su barbilla para acercar su rostro al de ella. Depositó un pequeño beso sobre los labios de Inuyasha y con tristeza miró por última vez sus oscuros ojos azules —. Adiós, Inuyasha.

Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y obligándose a salir de allí lo antes posible, ignoró el fuerte mareo que sintió al comenzar a correr por el oscuro bosque. Chilló al sentir que una piedra se enterraba en su pie y con horror recordó que debía tener cuidado, si contraía alguna infección sería su fin. _¡Qué importa!_ Se dijo corriendo aún, sintiendo el escozor de la herida al pisar las hojas secas. Después de todo, ya nada importaba, _nada…_

Logró ver, a lo lejos, el pozo devora huesos. Con todas sus fuerzas se obligó a seguir adelante, pero justo a algunos metros de distancia, comenzó a marearse. Todo su alrededor comenzó a dar vueltas y por un momento creyó escuchar la voz de Inuyasha pronunciar su nombre, justo antes de que su cuerpo cayera inconsciente sobre la hierba.

-.-.-.-.-

— Supongo que fue un error regresar —Su cuerpo se tensó al escucharle hablar con ese tono tan frágil en la voz. — Ya está, no digas nada —Apretó la quijada, maldiciéndose por hacerle daño con sus estúpidas dudas y miedos. Estaba a punto de girarse hacia ella para pedirle una disculpa cuando sintió los brazos de Kagome deslizarse por los contornos de su torso y abrazarle con fuerza, mientras ella apoyaba su barbilla sobre su hombro —, lamento si en algún momento te hice daño, lamento haber sido un estorbo, lo siento mucho, mi hanyou —. Ella tomó su barbilla y le hizo ladear el rostro, lo suficiente como para ver sus ojos castaños con tristeza. Abrió sus ojos sorprendido cuando sintió los labios suaves de Kagome rozar los suyos en una caricia lenta. Cuando ella volvió a verle a los ojos todo su cuerpo se estremeció de temor —. Adiós, Inuyasha.

La vio levantarse con dificultad y casi caer al suelo por la rapidez que empleó para ponerse de pie. Con los ojos bien abiertos, la vio salir de la cabaña, la vio salir de su vida, para siempre. _¡No!_ pensó negando con su cabeza. Se puso de pie y soltó una maldición cuando se percató de que aún estaba completamente desnudo. Rápidamente logró vestirse sólo el hakama y salió de allí, tras ella. No la dejaría marcharse, no otra vez. Kagome era suya, no la dejaría sola nunca más.

Maldijo su suerte, odiaba las noches de luna nueva. Era cierto que era rápido en su condición humana, pero si fuera hanyou no estaría corriendo tras ella, sino que ya estaría en sus brazos, besándola con fervor y confesándole lo que guarda su corazón.

Apresuró el paso al verla correr con dificultad. Frunció el ceño cuando se detuvo completamente y sus manos apretaron su cabeza mientras se encogía de dolor.

— ¡Kagome! —le llamó. No estuvo seguro si ella le escuchó, pero dio la impresión de que sí porque ella ladeó su rostro hacia él justo antes de comenzar a desvanecerse.

Apretando su labio inferior, corrió con mayor fuerza. Logró sostenerla en brazos, justo antes de que cayera por completo sobre la hierba.

— ¿Kagome? —le llamó, sin obtener respuesta. Palmeó con suavidad sus mejillas y ella siguió inconsciente. _¿Qué sucede?_ Se preguntó sentándose sobre la hierba, y sentándola sobre su regazo. Acercó su rostro al de ella y besó sus labios con ternura. Se odiaba a si mismo, lo único que hacía era hacerle daño.

Se levantó con ella en brazos y maldiciendo al ver la herida en el pie de la chica, comenzó a caminar de regreso a la cabaña. Necesitaba hablar con ella, decirle la verdad. La había echado de menos y esta vez no la dejaría escapar.

La recostó sobre el futon y salió de la cabaña en busca de la mochila de Kagome. Cuando la encontró regresó a la cabaña con ella para desempacar las cosas. Desesperado buscó entre los objetos hasta que encontró una botella de agua, algunos algodones y alcohol. Limpió la herida con mucho cuidado y vendó la planta del pie, o al menos lo intentó. Bañó una bolita de algodón en alcohol y la acercó al rostro de Kagome, necesitaba que volviera en sí.

El fuerte aroma le picó la nariz, frunció el seño e intentó alejarse del penetrante olor que le impedía respirar. Ladeó el rostro mientras chasqueaba la lengua, tragó saliva con dificultad y fue entonces que se percató de que algo la tomaba de la cintura.

Poco a poco comenzó a abrir los párpados, éstos se cerraron casi inmediatamente, le pesaban demasiado. Suspiró mientras se acomodaba sobre el regazo de Inuyasha y sólo cuando sintió que un cálido roce recorría su mejilla fue cuando se obligó a abrir los ojos.

— Inuyasha —susurró, perdiéndose en aquel par de lagunas azules como el mar al anochecer. El sentimiento que iluminaba los ojos de Inuyasha encogía su corazón, la lastimaba. _"No me veas así"_ susurró su mente mientras su mano se ahuecaba sobre la mejilla de Inuyasha. No soportaba que él la viera con tanta lástima.

Cerró sus ojos al sentir el fuerte abrazo de Inuyasha. ¿Por qué no podía corresponderle¿Por qué tenía que estar sola siempre? Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla. Escondía su rostro en el pecho desnudo del hanyou, sintiendo que su alma le abandonaba, era una sensación que le helaba el corazón, que se lo oprimía.

"_Si sólo él… si él pudiera corresponder"_

Tomó la mano de Inuyasha y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él. Tal vez era mejor, se dijo mirando si mano pequeña unida a la mano esbelta y grande de Inuyasha, si Inuyasha llegara a amarla, le lastimaría, le destrozaría el corazón.

"_No sé si soportaría volver a estar solo, no sé si podría sobrevivir si ustedes se alejaran"_ recordó las palabras de Inuyasha, en uno de esos días en los que él pasaba mucho tiempo a su lado, justo antes de descubrir su espantosa enfermedad.

Suspiró mientras ejercía más presión sobre la mano de Inuyasha, ella tampoco quería estar sola, no quería morir en la habitación limpia de un hospital, lo que deseaba – con todo su corazón – era que pudiese ver los cálidos ojos dorados ese día, aferrándose a la mano de Inuyasha y susurrando su nombre en su último aliento.

Todos, alguna vez en nuestra vida nos comportamos de manera egoísta, ella iba a serlo. Quería morir en sus brazos, escuchando dulces palabras de su boca, sintiendo la calidez de sus labios en su rostro, escuchando la suave respiración de aquel bultito entre sus brazos.

— ¿Kagome? —Inuyasha la trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Alzó su vista, encontrándose con dos orbes azuladas que la miraban con preocupación. Frunció el ceño y cuando él le apretó a su cuerpo, sólo en ese momento sintió el ligero temblor de Inuyasha,

— Lo siento —susurró cerca de su oído, acción a la que Inuyasha respondió con otro temblor. Cerró sus ojos para disfrutar del calor que el cuerpo de Inuyasha le transmitía. ¿Estaba mal querer ser feliz antes de morir?

Se alejó de Inuyasha algunos centímetros, sólo lo suficiente para poder verle a los ojos una vez más, justo antes de acercarse de nuevo y tomar los labios del hanyou en un dulce beso.

-.-.-.-.-

— ¿Te gustaría que me quedara? —preguntó en un hilo de voz, viendo con temor los ojos azules de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha le miró a los ojos, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa que casi la hizo derretirse. Se veía tan bien ahí, recostado sobre el futon, con la claridad de las estrellas bañando su rostro, iluminando su largo cabello que se extendía bajo él. Su pecho desnudo se apretaba a la tela de su camisola y las fuertes piernas se enredaban con las suyas.

Dejó caer su cabeza sobre el brazo de Inuyasha y su mano se posó sobre el pecho de él para sentir los latidos de su corazón. Ansiaba tanto escuchar esas palabras, anhelaba escuchar un solo _"Quiero que te quedes"_ solo uno, si lo hacía no habría marcha atrás.

— Mmmm —suspiró el hanyou ladeando su rostro para ver su rostro — ¿Te quedarías por mí? —dijo con voz gruesa y ronca —. ¿Te quedarías a mi lado si te lo pidiera? —se acercó a ella, la mano recorrió su fría mejilla, mirándola a los ojos como si se tratara de un animal a unto de cazar a su ansiada presa — ¿Sin que haya promesas, sin compromisos? —su tono de voz sonó oscuro, lleno de misticismo, un misticismo que la hechizó por completo — ¿Serías mi mujer sin pedir nada a cambio?

— Sí —respondió recogiendo el flequillo de Inuyasha para poder ver bien la expresión de sus ojos. Sabía que estaría engañándose, pero quería a Inuyasha para ella sola, quería estar a su lado sin que nada más importara, ni lo que un día fue Naraku, ni siquiera Kikyou. Lo quería, aunque no hubiera promesas ni confesiones de amor. Quería disfrutarlo y no dejarlo solo. No, nunca más solo — Tal vez no quieras escucharlo, pero… te amo — le dijo. Inuyasha cerró sus ojos y se lo agradeció, no quería que él viera el dolor que su silencio causaba —. Te amo tanto, tanto que acepto tus condiciones, nada de promesas… ningún compromiso, a cambio de ser tu mujer —. _"Por un tiempo" _terminó en sus pensamientos.

Sintió las lágrimas escocer sus ojos. ¿Estaría haciendo bien? Se preguntó mientras sentía que Inuyasha la recostaba sobre el futon. Bueno, si estaba haciendo bien o no, ya no importaba. Todo había quedado dicho, solo faltaba esperar.

Todo pensamiento lúcido se desvaneció en el instante en el que Inuyasha comenzó a besar su cuello mientras sus manos se perdían debajo de la camisola, rozando con gentileza y ternura cada porción de su piel, erizándola ante su contacto.

— Inuyasha —gimió cuando Inuyasha la sentó sobre su regazo, a horcajadas, presionando su miembro contra su intimidad. Escuchó un sonido parecido al de una tela siendo rasgada y cuando la camisola se deslizó por su pecho para atorarse entre la unión de su cuerpos se dio cuenta de que había sido su camisón.

Inuyasha soltó un gruñido al ver la pálida piel de Kagome frente a él, libre de esa tela blanca. Descendió y tomó con su boca uno de los senos de la chica y volvió a gruñir cuando ella se arqueó hacia atrás, dándole permiso para hacer lo que quisiera con su cuerpo,

Besó, lamió, succionó y mordió, arrancando largos suspiros y suaves gemidos de parte de Kagome. Sabía que esa no era la mejor forma, que tras haberle confesado una vez más su amor hacia él lo que menos merecía era que la tratase como a una hembra en celo, con rudeza. Ella merecía besos dulces y tiernos, palabras de amor cerca de su oído mientras se deslizaba dentro de ella con lentitud, sintiendo como poco a poco su miembro era absorbido por ella.

El detuvo el frenético movimiento de su lengua sobre los pechos de ella y, esta vez, cuando volvió a acariciarla con ella lo hizo con ternura, con caricias lentas que la hicieron temblar entre sus brazos. Deseaba tanto decirle que la amaba, que él también le correspondía. Que no hacían falta promesas ni compromisos porque ella ya le pertenecía, porque se había convertido en su mujer, su esposa, la única en su corazón, la que sería la madre de sus cachorros y dormiría a su lado por el resto de su vida, _por la eternidad_.

"_Esta vez es por ella"_ se dijo a sí mismo mientras la depositaba sobre el futon, sin dejar de besarla. Despegó su boca de la de ella y alzó su cuerpo para poder verla. Sus ojos febriles, brillantes, le decían que lo deseaba, al igual que sus labios rojos e hinchados, y los suaves movimientos de su cuerpo. ¿Cómo había podido haber estado tan ciego? Hacía tanto que la mujer, a quien despojaba de su camisola rota, estaba a su lado. Tantos años viajando a su lado, con su aroma revoloteando por todas partes y sus sonrisas desatándole extraños cosquilleos en el estómago.

¡Y creía que sólo eran nervios! Al estar ella desnuda, desató el nudo de su pantalón y se despojó de él, quedando completamente desnudo frente a una Kagome completamente sonrojada. Sonrió triunfante, recostando su cuerpo junto al de ella.

Kagome escondió su rostro en el cuello de Inuyasha, temblando ante el contacto de la cálida piel de Inuyasha contra la suya. Y se apretó aún más, avergonzada, al escuchar la suave risa del hanyou.

— ¿No te mostraste tan tímida la primera vez? —dijo en un tono seductor que ni el mismo reconoció, en ese momento era como si el hanyou gruñón y mal humorado no existiera, y la timidez de su parte humana hubiera sido remplazada por pura pasión.

Kagome permaneció en silencio, respirando entrecortadamente. Él tenía razón, la primera vez no hubo timidez de su parte, estaba completamente segura de lo que iba a hacer porque nunca sería la primera y la última, pero ahora…

— Kagome —sintió el aliento de Inuyasha acariciar su mejilla — Mírame a los ojos, Kagome —dijo él tomando su barbilla para atraer su rostro al suyo. Recorrió con sus ojos azules el rostro de Kagome, descubriendo de esta forma las pequeñas lágrimas que se formaban como pequeños diamantes entre sus pestañas —. ¿Qué sucede¿Estás bien? —limpió sus lágrimas y la abrazó con fuerza. No estaba preparada, y no la obligaría.

— Inuyasha —susurró Kagome después de corresponder al suave roce de los labios de Inuyasha.

— Duerme, Kagome —le dijo al oído mientras se acomodaba tras ella. Deslizó una de sus piernas entre las de Kagome, uno de sus brazos le sirvió a ella de almohada y su otra mano se posó sobre su vientre.

— P- pero —Kagome posó su mano sobre la de él, en su vientre, y entrelazaron sus dedos.

— Nada, sólo duerme —respondió él con un largo suspiro.

Cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por la calidez de los brazos de Inuyasha, estaba segura de que esa noche no habría ninguna pesadilla que le persiguiera en sueños.

Inuyasha supo exactamente en que momento Kagome cayó en un profundo sueño. Acercando aún más el cuerpo de Kagome al suyo cerró sus ojos. Dos meses llenos de dolor, de incertidumbre, pensando que no estaba a su lado para protegerla, que quizá podría haberle pasado algo, odiándola por haber desaparecido aquella mañana, dejándolo solo. ¡No! No volvería a estar solo, ahora la tenía a ella, y ella no podría deshacerse de él. No la dejaría ir, nunca más.

-.-.-.-.

Gimió al sentir algo húmedo sobre su vientre. Intentó abrir sus ojos pero le pesaban tanto que le fue imposible. Sus brazos buscaron el cuerpo de Kagome y al no encontrarlo abrió sus ojos rápidamente, encontrándose con la cabaña a oscuras y algo sobre sus piernas.

Intentó incorporarse pero el frío contacto de una mano le detuvo, presionando su pecho mientras seguía besando y mordiendo su abdomen.

— ¿Kagome? —preguntó cerrando sus ojos, ahogando un gemido cuando los finos dedos de Kagome acariciaron su pecho.

— Shhh —dijo ella sobre su abdomen —. No digas nada Inuyasha, de lo contrario perderé el poco valor que me queda —susurró.

Inuyasha dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, siseando de placer. ¿Qué es lo que pensaba hacer esa chiquilla? Se preguntó, comenzando a sentir la sangre golpear con fuerza su sien.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó entrecortadamente, intentando verla entre la oscuridad.

— Recompensarte —respondió, mordiendo la piel mientras sus manos comenzaban a bajar, buscando _aquello_ a lo que tanto temía —. Esto es más difícil ahora que cuando dormías —murmuró tomando el miembro de Inuyasha entre sus manos.

Ahogó un gemido al sentir el contacto de los dedos de Kagome sobre su erección. ¡Lo iba a volver loco! Pensó apretando los dientes, intentando contenerse. Abrió sus ojos y esta vez se encontró con el rostro de Kagome, totalmente rojo de vergüenza. Estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada cuando ella comenzó a mover su mano de arriba a bajo.

Tomó sus labios con fuerza, deslizando su lengua por el labio inferior, buscando que ella le diera la bienvenida. Ella abrió los labios, tras haber suspirado, y él aprovechó ese momento para deslizar su lengua dentro de su boca, acariciando con el mismo frenetismo que ella empleaba sobre su miembro.

Soltó sus labios para gemir roncamente. Se sentía tan ligero y al mismo tiempo tan pesado, se dejó caer sobre el futon, desconectándose de casi todo, de la cabaña, de su alrededor, concentrándose sólo en la mujer que con su mano torturaba a su miembro.

Suspiró aliviado cuando Kagome soltó su miembro. La sangre golpeaba sus sienes, la cabeza le punzaba y el corazón latía con frenetismo. ¿Dónde había quedado la chica tímida que se durmió en sus brazos horas atrás?

Estaba a punto de responderse cuando sintió que Kagome deslizaba su lengua por toda la longitud de su miembro. ¡Quería matarlo de un infarto!

Kagome deslizó sus labios por aquella hombría palpitante, imprimiendo pequeños besos sobre ella,.Inuyasha gruñó, los cálidos labios de Kagome besaban con pasión su virilidad y él sólo lograba tomar la cabeza de Kagome, deslizando sus manos por todo su cuero cabelludo, sintiendo la suavidad y sedosidad de su cabello, apretando más su boca a su hombría.

Dio un pequeño respingo cuando su hombría era absorbida por la húmeda boca de Kagome, succionando y mordiendo suavemente. Arqueó su cuerpo, temblando completamente, soltando gemidos roncos ante el asalto de la chica, en cualquier momento explotaría. Intentó alejarse de ella, pero Kagome no se lo permitió.

Siguió intentándolo, sin ningún éxito, la cordura comenzaba a abandonarle. Le cegó una fuerte luz, una luz que desvaneció cualquier resquicio de lucidez y dio paso al placer, un placer nunca antes sentido y que recordaría por el resto de su vida.

Kagome besó sus labios y él respondió con languidez. Sonrió cuando sus ojos se fijaron en los de ella y se sintió muy orgullosa por haber logrado que su hanyou se sonrojara. Parecía un niño, un adolescente tras hacer el amor por primera vez, un rostro lleno de inocencia. Ese era Inuyasha, el chico que ella amaba.

Inuyasha la atrajo a sus brazos y de un solo golpe se deslizó dentro de ella, iba a hacerle amor a ella, le iba a dar igual o mayo placer del que ella le dio a él.

— Te amo —murmuró Kagome cerca de su oreja, siseando ante las lentas embestidas de Inuyasha — Te amo, tanto, tanto —dijo apretándose a su cuerpo, abrazando su espalda con los brazos y sus caderas con las piernas.

Dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, parecía que la cabeza le iba a explotar en cualquier momento. Aflojó el abrazo, las sensaciones eran tan fuertes y las embestidas de Inuyasha cada vez más rápidas, estaban a punto de llegar, tocarían las nubes con sus dedos y éstas se derretirían entre ellas como mantequilla.

Tembló en sus brazos mientras soltaba un grito. Cayó sobre el futon, completamente exhausta mientras Inuyasha seguía moviéndose sobre ella. Cuando él termino, instantes después, cayó sobre su cuerpo, su nariz tocando la suya, sus largos cabellos negros creando una cortina que los ocultaba te todo, sus ojos viéndola con ternura y con… ¿amor? Esbozó una sonrisa y alzó su rostro para depositar un beso sobre los labios de él.

— Inuyasha —le dijo ella sonriendo, deslizando su mano por las espesas cejas de él.

Se separó de ella y se acomodó a su espalda. La abrazó con fuerza, deslizó sus manos sobre su cuerpo. Era suya, completamente suya y la amaba.

— Te amo —susurró cerca de su oído, provocando un ligero temblor por parte de ella —. Te amo desde hace mucho tiempo, incluso mucho antes de que te hubieras ido de mi lado, hace dos meses.

Las lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, parecía un sueño, un dulce sueño. Entrelazó su mano con la de Inuyasha y la llevó hasta su vientre, donde ambas manos unidas permanecieron hasta que ella logró encontrar l valor para hablar.

— Sé que dijiste que nada de promesas, pero… — guardó silencio, intentando que su voz no temblara aún más —… te prometo que esta vez no huiré. Esta vez me quedaré contigo, y no me separaré de ti, ni aunque estuviera muriendo —dijo en un hilo de voz.

— Shhh, no te preocupes por eso —Inuyasha atrajo su rostro y la besó con lentitud —, aún falta mucho, mucho tiempo —murmuró acomodando su haori sobre ambos cuerpos para protegerlos del frío —. Nos queda toda una vida por delante, Kagome.

_All I know is I'm lost without you, I'm not gonna lie  
How am I going to be strong without you... I need you by my side…_

**Continuará…

* * *

**

**N/A:** ¡Lo siento! En verdad lo siento mucho por haberme tardado pero, no sé si se dieron una vuelta por mi profile, donde informaba que no podría actualizar mis historias por un tiempo por un problema de salud. Bueno debo avisar que de salud ya estoy bastante bien, solo que he tenido algunos problemas con algunas clases a las que falté por mi operación y que no me quieren justificar, además de que he estado intentando ponerme al corriente con mis tareas, exámenes, apuntes y todos los chimes (jaja, este último no es cierto)

Hoy que me di un ratito para continuar esta historia, no pude evitar cambiar algunas cosas y agregar otras, por lo que si antes dije que era de seis capítulos, me parece que serán unos dos más, depende de mi criterio.

Para los que leen Ningyo, con ella voy a tardar otro poquito, pero intentaré actualizarla lo antes posible.

Muchas gracias a todos por leerme y también muchas gracias a todos los que me dejan review. Cuídense mucho, Besos a todos.

Bye, Bye.


End file.
